


'Bang Bang', not 'Boom Boom'

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Kris doesn't want his new boyfriend to figure out he's afraid of storms. He probably should have realized how stubborn Marc-Andre can be when it comes to secrets.





	'Bang Bang', not 'Boom Boom'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hock_hug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/gifts).



> Dear recipient, whoever you are:  
> I hope you like this! :D
> 
> Title inspired by the phrase "Bang Bang Kris Letang." I have no idea if there's an origin story behind that phrase, but it's a wonderful phrase!!

Kris knew it was pathetic. He was a grown man, a professional hockey player who traveled for most of the year - and yet he was terrified of storms.

Just how terrified was Kris of thunder, lightning, and pouring rain? Much more terrified than when he'd first asked Marc-Andre out on a date. In fact, Kris' pep talk had been convincing himself that Marc-Andre Fleury, goalkeeper extraordinaire and Kris' longtime best friend, was nowhere near as scary as the storm the night before. And it had worked like a charm, as evidenced by the past couple weeks of utter bliss together.

Unfortunately, when Kris had checked the weather on his phone this morning, he'd seen a very high chance of thunder and lightning tonight. He was supposed to have dinner at Marc-Andre's place tonight, and Marc-Andre had hinted at Kris maybe spending the night for the first time. But that couldn't happen during a storm! Kris couldn't risk Marc-Andre laughing at how pathetic the whole thing was, no matter how appealing the idea of sleeping in Marc-Andre's arms sounded. What to do, what to do?!

By the time Kris was walking to his car after practice, he still had no idea what to do. He was so worried about the whole thing that he didn't notice Marc-Andre following him until he heard the goalkeeper laughing. "Earth to Kris!"

"Oh." Kris smiled at Marc-Andre as calmly as possible. "Did you say something?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight." Marc-Andre frowned and reached for Kris' hand. "You know that I didn't mean 'sleep together' when I said 'spend the night,' right? I meant 'cuddle in one bed', okay?"

"I know," Kris replied. "It's just...I don't want to do that tonight." His words were a bit rushed, but hopefully Marc-Andre wouldn't push the issue.

"Nothing wrong with that, Kris." Marc-Andre kissed him softly and smiled again. "I'll see you tonight for dinner and nothing else, then." He walked off cheerfully, which only made Kris feel worse. Why hadn't he just cancelled entirely?? Now Marc-Andre would think he didn't want to make progress in their relationship!! Stupid storm!!!

Unsurprisingly, Kris wasn't feeling any better about the situation by the time dinner rolled around. The food was very good, so Kris focused on that instead of the darkening clouds outside...well, he tried to, at least.

"What are you looking at?" Marc-Andre turned around in his chair and whistled at the sight. "I didn't think it was going to storm until later. You sure you're okay driving?"

"Of course!" Kris answered quickly. "I'm a big boy, I can drive in the rain!"

"Yes, you are a big boy," Marc-Andre winked. It was exactly the sort of thing Kris expected Marc-Andre to do and say, so Kris was able to relax for the rest of the meal.

Afterwards, Kris offered to help Marc-Andre clean up. As either man might have predicted, this turned out to be Kris cleaning up while Marc-Andre stood nearby and chirped him. Eventually, Marc-Andre walked over to Kris and rested his head on Kris' shoulder - right as a bolt of lightning flashed.

Kris yelped, dropping the serving dish he'd been washing. Marc-Andre pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. "You don't like storms, eh?"

"It's n-" Thunder rumbled, and Kris tried to escape Marc-Andre's embrace. "I should go."

"No, you shouldn't." Marc-Andre tightened his grip. "Kris, I've known you for years. I know when you're freaking out, and you've been freaking out all day. At first I thought it was something to do with this relationship, but the way you kept looking outside made me realize it was the storm."

"It's pathetic," Kris mumbled. "I don't want people to find out."

"But I'm not just people," Marc-Andre pointed out.

"I know - you're my best friend and my boyfriend, and that's why I really didn't want you to find out," explained Kris. "I'm too old to be scared of storms."

"I don't think so," Marc-Andre countered. "You're allowed to be scared of stuff no matter how old you are." He kissed the top of Kris' head again. "Maybe cuddling will help?"

"Worth a try." Kris sighed wistfully. "Sorry for freaking out."

"No need to apologize - I wasn't particularly fond of that serving dish anyway."

As luck would have it, Kris was able to sleep through the storm in Marc-Andre's arms. It quickly became a habit, no matter the weather.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
